Come on get higher
by ho.oLly
Summary: Welll, this is about NaruHina kinda cliched *cough cough* so yeh......review ok? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Come on get higher

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

Walking along the paths outside Konoha, being separated from her just after she confessed her love, he actually _missed_ her. Naruto missed Hinata. He missed everything about her, her voice, her smell, her skin, her blush when she sees him… He actually felt right when he was with Hinata, he felt like she was the missing piece in his 5000 piece puzzle. It's going to be a long week after Naruto can see Hinata again.

'Hey, are you okay?' asked Ero-Sennin as he walked behind Naruto with concern, 'you're usually excited when you train with me'

'Yeah, I'm fine' mumbled Naruto but inside he felt like he had a hole in his heart that can only be patched up by a certain person…

'Social problems?' Ero-Sennin questioned with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess'

'…'

'That's it!' Ero-Sennin cracked 'You are going to spill or else I'm not training you at all'

'Whatever,' was Naruto's reply, he shrugged and continued walking. Ero-Sennin stopped. Stunned, and then kept on walking in confusion.

_If I could walk on water if I can tell you what's next  
Make you believe, make you forget._

"Ero-Sennin…,' asked Naruto. He was thinking of e-mailing Hinata saying how much he missed her after leaving abruptly; maybe he can use the new words he has been learning lately. '…are there any computers with internet connection at the place we're training?'

'Argh, are you dumb?! There's no internet in the country-side! What's wrong with you, are you blonde? Oh wait you are…' said Ero-Sennin

'Whatever,' mumbled Naruto walking with his head down

'_I thought he was going to crack at me for calling him blonde…what is WRONG with him?!' _thought Jaraiya.

'_Then I'll write a letter? But that's so cheesy…dattebayooo_' thought Naruto as a shiver went up his spine.

* * *

But he had written one anyway.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I left because I had to train with Ero-Sennin. I never knew you would ackshually like me, I have to go because I need to become stronger and I'll show you a new techneeck when I get back___

_I have to go._

_Naruto dattebayo._

* * *

The day was long for Hinata but it went by eventually,

'A letter? From who?' Hinata wondered to herself as she opened the letter. Since she opened the letter, she was reading the letter over and over again until she can memories the first letter she received from Naruto.

'…because I need to become strong and I'll…,'

'Hinata, can I come in?' Ten-ten stepped into Hinata's room, dressed in her normal fashion but with a big smile plastered on her face like she won $1000 000 dollars.

'Yeah, sure, come in,' smiled Hinata, 'why are you so happy?'

'Neji asked me out!' Ten-ten squealed. Hinata sighed and looked out of the window.

'_Everyone has been hooking up lately, Ten-ten and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Sai and this random girl… When can Naruto and I become a couple?'_

'Hey, Hinata what's wrong?' asked Ten-ten with her smile turning into an expression of concern.

'Nothing, it's just I miss _him_' replied Hinata fidgeting uncomfortably, 'seeing the letter he just sent me makes me want to go find him and eat ramen _together _and trained _togethe_r…' Hinata had put lots of emphasis on the word 'together.'

Pretty much the whole of Konoha knows about Hinata's crush on Naruto, the only person who did NOT know is Uzumaki Naruto…until _yesterday_.

'He sends you a letter after you guys have only been separated for one day? Wow, he must really be into you' whistled Ten-ten. Hinata blushed in response.

* * *

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

'Hinata…Hinata…do you what to eat ramen for lunch together dattebayo? It's a date… Hinata.' Naruto was in his bed dreaming of Hinata for the first time.

'_I slept well' _thought Naruto as he stood up in his boxes as he replayed his dream he had last night as he and Hinata ate ramen together and then…

'NARUTO, GET UP SO I CAN TEACH YOU A NEW TECHNIQUE!' shouted Ero-Sennin, his loud voice interrupted the best scene of the whole dream.

'Coming' replied Naruto, he was ready to learn something new so he can show the technique to Hinata as soon as he gets back. Naruto washed, ate and packed as fast as he can, he just wishes the days can go by faster…

* * *

_I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said_

Hinata was eating ramen, she just sat there, and breathing in the aroma reminds her of Naruto's playfulness, his face, his smell, his letter… 'Ittadakimasu' she said quietly to herself, she ate the ramen quietly, remembering the adorable way Naruto eats his ramen.

'Hinata! Do you mind if I join you?' suddenly pink strands of hair popped up in front of Hinata's pearly eyes. Sakura smiled to her sweetly, her short pink hair bobbing up and down.

'Yeah, go ahead'

'Cool, thanks.'

'Sakura-chan, can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah, what is it?' Sakura's green eyes glistened under the sun.

Hinata took a deep breath and said, 'If suddenly Sasuke-kun wrote a letter to you after you confessed how much you like him, with the letter saying nothing about the confession…' Hinata stared straight into Sakura's eyes, '…what would you do?'

'Uh…um… Is this 'coz of Naruto?'

'Yeah…'

'Just wait for him to come back and be the first one to see him and hug him once he sets foot in Konoha.' Sakura grinned at Hinata, being proud of coming up with such wonderful idea.

'But, Jaraiya-sama will be there…'blushed Hinata, 'how am I supposed to…in front of…it's embarrassing…'

'Who cares about that perv' Sakura rolled her eyes, 'he'll probably be running towards the hot springs to do some 'research' of his for the next volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_'

Hinata giggled at Sakura's joke, she barely has girl talks with Sakura since Naruto used to like her. A new feeling suddenly filled Hinata, a feeling you have when you suddenly be friends with someone you never thought you'd be friends with…'

* * *

_If I could walk on water, if i could tell you what's next,  
ma__ke you believe, make you forget  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

'HHHHYAAAHHH'

'_Come on'_ thought Naruto _'I can do this, I'll master this technique so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front of Hinata'_

'Come on Naruto' Ero-Sennin yelled 'focus on the chakra, stop letting your mind go to pixie land, if you can master this technique earlier we can go back to Konoha earlier'

'_And I can do my research' _he added silently as he snickered.

Naruto trained for another 2 days and nights, he finally mastered the technique. Feeling proud and anxious, he is ready to go back to Konoha. 'Hurry up Jaraiya-sensei dattebayo!' shouted Naruto, all ready to set off.

'_What _did you call me?' asked Jaraiya, a shocked expression was smothered on his face.

'Uh… Jaraiya-sensei?' Naruto replied, soon regretting what he just called the pervy hermit.

'Say it again! Say it again!'

'ERO-SENNNNNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN'

A drop of sweat suddenly appeared on Ero-Sennin's forehead. 'Fine let's go' he mumbled. Naruto was fast as ever, he focus all his chakra on his feet so he can get to Konoha in a few minutes. Whilst on the other side, Hinata was brushing her hair and ready to meet Naruto.

'Deep breaths, in…out…in…out…' said Sakura, calming Hinata down. Ino, Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji…pretty much all the shinobis promised they will kill Naruto if he doesn't (at least) take Hinata out on a date…

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire in the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love…  
__  
___


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Shikamaru was lying on his back facing the blue sky, the clouds looks like pineapples again*, Shikamaru sighed 'I have to _ask _Temari out, how troublesome,' As Shikamaru was thinking about Temari, he could hear Neji.

'Hurry up Hinata, if he actually likes you, he wouldn't care about your stupid hair.' Neji said to Hinata.

'Nejjjjjjjiiiii, god, don't you realise that Hinata can use Byakugan as well? She can see for herself, now I'm not sure about you guys but girls want to look their best in front of their crush okay? Is she even listening to you?' Ten-ten rolled her eyes, stating the obvious.

'Girls are so troublesome' Shikamaru said still lying down and yes, still thinking about Temari.

Naruto can see a girl with dark purplish-blue hair and pearly eyes waiting anxiously at the doors of Konoha.

'Hinataaa!!' shouted Naruto and waved, he was now running normally towards his soon-to-be-girlfriend. Left foot, right, left, right… OOPH and Naruto was flying through the air after being tripped by a stone (tip for boys; when you run towards a girl, also focus on the ground, do not put all the focus on the girl or else it might be a disaster like something that is going to happen to Naruto).

'_How come my lips are touching something so…soft?_' thought Naruto as he struggled to get up, he opened his eyes slowly and – 'EEHHH?! SHIKAMARU?!!! But it was too late, Naruto found his own lips locked with Shikamaru's instead of Hinata's.

'GET OFF ME NARUTO!' shouted Shikamaru, now the two boys were in the centre of attention, they were soon surrounded by people who were whispering, 'Naruto is gay with Shikamaru? How come I don't know? When did this happen? Are they dating? OMG OMG OMG!' The two people who weren't whispering were running off crying instead…

* * *

'_I can't believe it! Is this what Naruto came back for? To tell me he is GAY with Shikamaru?' _Hinata was confused, upset, miserable, upset, angry, upset, stunned and…upset. She just couldn't believe that Naruto, her first crush, kissed Shikamaru Nara. On the lips. In front of her. Whilst on the other side, '_I can't believe it! Is this what Naruto came back for? To tell me he is GAY with Shikamaru?I was going to tell that pineapple how much I adored him…humph' _Temari was doing the same thing except she couldn't believe that Shikamaru locked lips with _Naruto. _

'Ew, I never knew Shikamaru had such bad taste, no offence to Hinata, he didn't even like girls, he didn't even like...me' thought Temari out loud, which isn't good because as soon as she said 'he didn't even like…me' Gaara came in.

Gaara look weary and black-eyed as usual, his red hair flopped to one side and arms crossed, and his lips curled upwards into a smile, 'rejected eh?'

'Shut up, knock before you come in, and go away'

Gaara ignored her

'I said GO AWAY!' Temari's eyes were red from cry and sobbing

'You realise that your _boyfriend_ isn't gay?'

'I don't have a boyfriend, okay?? Now LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'_Psh, whatever, I'd better get out before she uses that fan of hers'_ thought Gaara power-walking out of Temari's room which has a depressed atmosphere at the moment.

* * *

'Hinata! Hinata Hinata Hinataaa! Stop! Stop! Listen to me, it was a misunderstanding, stone, trip, Shikamaru, I was too busy looking at you. Hinata stopped and repeated,' I was too busy looking at you?' she turned around and saw the blonde crazy boy still running after her trying to catch her attention and it finally worked.

'Yes, yes, I wasn't looking and I tripped on a stone and landed on Shikamaru and _accidentally_ kissed him, you see?'

'No I don't see how you can _accidentally_ trip and _accidentally_ kissed someone ON THE LIPS and accidentally…accidentally and _accidentally_ kiss that person IN FRONT OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND' Hinata shouted in response and ran away in anger.

'_G-girlfriend?'_ Naruto gawped at her from the distance, _'that means she really thinks of me as a boyfriend? Wow' _and he wondered off in a daze '_girlfriend? Girlfriend. Yes, I want Hinata Hyuuga to be my boy – I mean girlfriend.'_

* * *

'Huff, why do all my kissing experiences all have to include _boys_' I bet you know who said _that_.

* * *

'_Now not only girls are troublesome, boys are too, wait then what am I? A boy-girl?'_ The scene of the misunderstanding gay kiss kept on replaying in Shikamaru's head. All day long he wondered how he should tell Temari that he is not gay.

* * *

Naruto was eating ramen as usual but instead he didn't breathe in the wonderful smell of Ichiraku ramen, he wanted to smell Hinata's scent. He didn't want to look at the organised toppings on his Ichiraku ramen, he wanted to see Hinata's smile again.

'Not a very good appetite I see' said Ayame looking at Naruto's expression with a little smirk on her face.

'Yeah'

The sun was shining bright over Konoha and Shikamaru came into the little restaurant, 'I knew I would find you here'

'What gives?' Naruto now doesn't want to eat at all, since fear had suddenly came to his brain

'You didn't do it on purpose did you' Shikamaru's lips bent upwards, 'looks like someone would rather look at a girl then at the ground.'

Naruto let his shoulders drop, he felt like if all the weight has been taken off his shoulders, 'at least someone knows.'

'Yeah, but Shikamaru's not the only one who knows,' brown floppy hair popped up next to him followed by a few barks.

'Kiba! You know that I'm not gay with Shikamaru as well?'

'Naruto! Don't put the word 'gay' with my name together okay?!'

'Naruto!!!!!!' Naruto turned around and saw a girl with pink hair running towards him.

'Eh? Sakura-chan'

Sakura panted breathlessly as she reach Naruto, 'H-hinata-chan is… in hospital…sh-she is calling out your n-name while sh-she's sleeping hurry'

'Eh?'

* * *

Hinata's dark blue hair flopped over her eyes, her pearly eyes met another pair and another and another but she could only fix her eyes on one pair. Hinata's eyes were locked with Naruto's, she felt embarrassed and shy after remembering that she just confessed but then felt sorry for accusing him to be… well, gay.

'Daijabou?' Naruto's blonde hair swayed from side to side because of the breeze that sneaked in from the window.

'Yeah,' Hinata was now too shy to look into his eyes.

'H-hinata, when I came ba-'

'Yeah, I know, Shikamaru told me, I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun'

'Really?'

'Yeah' Hinata's eyes met Naruto's but then she looked away. _'I really want him to ask me out!' _Hinata was full on blushing, '_but he probably doesn't_ _even_ like _me_'

'Hinata,' Naruto broke her thoughts, 'do you want to…like…eat ramen together? Or maybe train or something…um…like…hang out?' but before he finished, Hinata fainted.

If your don't know about the chapter 'Pineapple Clouds' go to .net/u/1926372/ant_and_shroom


End file.
